There has to date been no process for completely automating the process of testing such complex systems, which contain optical output units, such as displays, instruments, etc., as well as mechanical input units, such as keys, switches, buttons, etc. An operator is required to make the correct, often mechanical, inputs depending on the test to be performed, and to evaluate the optical outputs. Technical systems that contain display devices and control elements are currently tested in such a way as to manually actuate the inputs and visually check the outputs. The tester derives the test result from a comparison of the observed and expected display, and logs the latter. The disadvantages to this approach include:                It is time-consuming, as a result of which acceptance tests in the aviation industry can stretch out over several months;        It is error prone owing to the long testing times and monotonous operations, tester fatigue and subjective assessment of the job;        It results in quality losses due to a limited capacity of the test person; for example, there are limits to the ability of a test person to observe the response of a display over time and/or monitor multiple and parallel outputs; and        It lacks reproducibility.        